Fils d'un lord
by Aange-noir
Summary: Tom Jedusor, père d'Harry Tom Jedusor sépare ce dernier de son meilleur ami à 12 ans. Comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles 5 ans plus tard ? Quand l'amour remplace l'amitié... Warning: Yaoi, slash, sexe explicite UA! OOC
1. Chapter 1

Fils d'un lord

**Titre : Fils d'un lord**

**Auteur : Aange-noir**

**Correctrice : Delphine**

**Beta lectrice : Marie 33333**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitres : 4 je pense (mini-fic)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ! A part certains personnages et l'histoire.**

**Résumé : Tom Jedusor, père d'Harry Tom Jedusor sépare ce dernier de son meilleur ami à 12 ans. Comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles 5 ans plus tard ? Quand l'amour remplace l'amitié...**

**Voici une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire.**

Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, se tenait droit sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée de sa chambre. Cet homme d'une beauté ravageuse, âgé de 25 ans, réfléchissait. Un de ces grands moments de réflexion que chaque personne affronte plusieurs fois dans sa vie. Oui, Tom réfléchissait, à sa vie, à son pouvoir et à son souhait... Le plus grand souhait de ce jeune homme étant de fonder sa propre famille. Personne n'en semblant digne, le lord n'avait jamais eu de longues relations que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme. Ce jour, le lord devait prendre une grande décision, avoir un enfant, le créant de sa magie et le portant en lui ou garder toute sa magie et risquer de sombrer dans la folie. Le brun se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Bien sûr, il voulait cet enfant mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être un bon père. Le sommeil le prenant, Tom se coucha et s'endormit soucieux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le lord commanda un petit déjeuner copieux à son elfe de maison. Il se restaura rapidement avant de partir dans la salle la plus sombre de son manoir d'Angleterre. Il ferma les rideaux, lança un _collaporta_ puis traça des runes au sol à l'aide d'une craie. Usant d'une dague, il se trancha le poignet avant de tracer les mêmes runes sur son corps à l'aide de son propre sang. S'allongeant au centre des inscriptions, sa magie sortit soudainement de son corps, se propageant dans tous les sens. Le cercle se connecta à son corps et une boule d'énergie se forma au-dessus de son ventre, puis tout s'arrêta et la boule d'énergie entra en lui. Son enfant venait d'être crée.

* * *

5 ans et 9 mois plus tard.

- Papa !, cria un petit garçon brun.

- Oui mon bébé ?, répliqua ce qui semblait être son père.

- Tu m'emmèneras voir 'ray ?

- Tu veux voir Drago ?

- Vouuii !

- Ok... on verra ce que je peux faire.

Tom Jedusor se dit qu'il avait de la chance. Neuf mois après le rituel, un petit Harry Jedusor était né. Il avait aujourd'hui 5 ans et le petit brun aux yeux verts hérités de son arrière-grand-mère faisait le bonheur de son papa. L'enfant, très éveillé pour son âge, emplissait de fierté le mage noir. Avec son meilleur ami, Harry faisait les 400 coups. Drago Malfoy, né quelques semaines avant le petit brun, considérait ce dernier comme son jumeau.

Un peu plus tard, le fils Jedusor se tenait prêt, lavé, habillé, ses longs cheveux bruns nattés par les soins de son papa. Tom les transplana donc au manoir Malfoy. Drago, en voyant son ami, se précipita sur lui et tous deux se serrèrent avec force avant de se relâcher, rougissants sous le regard attendrit de leurs parents.

* * *

7 ans plus tard

Harry, maintenant âgé de 12 ans, entra rapidement dans sa chambre. Il avait reçu ses cadeaux d'anniversaire le matin même : un balai nouvelle génération, un pur-sang arabe noir et une foule d'autres choses, mais le plaisir avait vite fait place aux larmes... Drago, son meilleur ami, et lui s'étaient disputés. Harry ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait toujours le rôle de la « demoiselle en détresse » dans leurs jeux, le blond lui avait expliqué qu'il était plus féminin, ses longs cheveux nattés, son physique androgyne et le reste. En repensant à cela, les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle sur les joues de l'enfant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un elfe se présenta au chevet de l'enfant. Ce dernier, le visage ravagé par les larmes, l'interrogea sur les raisons de sa visite :

- Que veux-tu Wonky ?

- Wonky est venu prévenir le prince Harry Jedusor, monsieur, que Drago Malfoy, monsieur, souhaite...

L'elfe fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante d'un jeune blond, « Harry ! », le dit blond se précipita sur le lit de son meilleur ami :

- Harry ! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé … Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça... excuse moi ...

Le prince des ténèbres resta muet, sous le choc : son ami s'était excusé ! Son meilleur ami, lui, restait blotti dans son cou, respirant l'odeur unique de l'héritier Jedusor. Au bout des quelques minutes, Harry commença à rendre son étreinte à l'autre, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds platine, le serrant si fort que son vis-à-vis manqua d'air :

- Dray, je te pardonne c'est bon, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils...

- Je t'ai fait pleurer 'Ry, je suis indigne de toi, je ne mérite pas d'être ton ami...

- Arrête.

Il embrassa le blond sur le front et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et c'est le lord qui tomba sur cet adorable tableau, son fils, dormant la tête reposée sur le torse de son ami, serrant dans ses fines mains la chemise du blond, d'une telle force que ses phalanges en avaient blanchi. Depuis un an, les deux jeunes enfants avaient intégré Poudlard, école dirigée par Lucius étant son bras droit/ second. Fils de deux grands Serpentards, ils avaient directement intégré cette maison, partageant le même dortoir et quelques fois le même lit. Ils étaient les deux meilleurs de leur promotion, talonnés par une certaine Hermione Granger. Cette dernière, née de sang moldu, tentait par tous les moyens de séparer les deux amis, que ce soit par une vaine tentative de trêve ou bien un semblant de séduction. Rien n'avait fait échouer cette amitié si profonde.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, Harry sentit immédiatement l'odeur de son meilleur ami, cette odeur si douce qui l'enivrait si souvent. Il se détacha de celui-ci pour aller prendre sa douche. Quand il revint, Drago était assis sur le lit, les pieds à terre. Il semblait encore endormi, les yeux brumeux. Laissant la place dans la douche au blond, le prince leur commanda un petit déjeuné composé de lait, de jus de fruit et de viennoiseries. Sachant pertinemment que Drago était fou de chocolat, il lui laissa donc le pain au chocolat, privilégiant un simple croissant au beurre. Le blond sortit alors de la salle de bain, les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant de ses beaux cheveux. Il regarda le petit brun, tout penaud.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Dray ?, demanda ce dernier.

- Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange... murmura son vis-à-vis, rougissant.

- Ah ! Il fallait le dire, tu es un peu plus grand que moi mais un sort devrait pouvoir ajuster mes vêtements à ton corps.

- Merci.

Harry se leva, cherchant dans son dressing quelque chose à prêter à son ami. Il tomba alors sur une chemise noire et un jean bleu. Il ajouta un boxer noir et lui donna le tout. Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux habillés et qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils descendirent dans la salle du trône.

Lord Voldemort, dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait droit dans son siège, il avait une annonce des plus importantes à faire.

- Jeune Malfoy, j'aimerais te faire part d'une décision prise par tes parents, tu es désormais fiancé à Astoria Greengrass. Quant à toi, Harry, tu vas partir étudier à beaux-bâtons.

- Quoi !, S'insurgea son fils. Papa tu ne peux pas !

- Harry, c'est moi le roi j'ai donc tous les droits, si je décide donc de t'envoyer là-bas, tu iras !

Durant tout l'échange, Drago n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit : _je vais être séparé de Harry ! Je suis fiancé à une pimbêche qui ne veut que ma fortune ! Mais, je vais être séparé de Harry !_

Finalement, le blond fondit en larme sous le regard plus qu'étonné de ses parents et du lord, ne l'ayant jamais réellement vu pleurer_._

* * *

5 ans et demi plus tard

C'était la dernière année à l'école de Drago. Le jeune homme de 17 ans, blond, les yeux gris métal se tenait fier dans la salle commune de Serpentard, sa fiancée, Astoria, pendue à son bras, gloussant et lui lançant des regards énamourés. Chaque jour, le blond maudissait cette fille et comme chaque jour, il pensait à Harry... _Harry, _ce jeune homme dont il avait été séparé, son meilleur ami, et peut être plus... Il avait toujours su que leur relation était TROP fusionnelle, TROP parfaite mais il n'en avait que faire ! Il ne restait que six mois à Poudlard, six mois avant qu'il ne doive épouser Astoria... Quand il avait demandé à ses parents le pourquoi de cette union, ces derniers avaient prôné une alliance entre les deux familles.

Une chouette frappa à la fenêtre. Il se leva rapidement. Reconnaissant Edwige, la chouette de Harry, il ouvrit rapidement la missive, les lettres de Harry étant inexistantes depuis 5 ans :

_Dray, _

_Ai-je encore le droit de t'appeler comme ça, comme quand nous étions plus jeunes ? Je ne sais pas._

_Je dois t'annoncer mon retour à Poudlard pour les six derniers mois, l'école de beaux-bâtons ayant été attaquée par un groupe de vampires résistants. Je serais donc de nouveau à Serpentard mais dans une chambre privée. J'aimerais que l'on puisse se parler, nous avons tant de temps à rattraper, tant de choses à se raconter... Mais cela ne sera possible que si tu le veux aussi. Comment va Astoria, est-elle toujours aussi énervante ? Je ne devrais pas insulter ta fiancée, mais elle m'a toujours exaspéré. Es-tu heureux avec elle ? Je l'espère pour toi. Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je suis dans le bureau de ton père, tu es si proche de moi... _

_A bientôt Drago,_

_Le prince Harry Tom Jedusor._

Terminant la lettre, Drago vit Astoria arriver en courant, tentant de lui voler des mains le message. Il cacha donc la lettre.

- Dragooooo, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Non ! Je suis le seul maître ici, et je t'interdis de fouiller dans mes affaires. De toute manière si tu es assez sotte pour tenter tout de même, j'ai placé des sorts tellement puissants qu'ils te tueraient sur le champ.

Il sortit de la salle, laissant derrière lui Astoria, totalement confuse. Se rendant au bureau du directeur, il avait les mains moites. Son masque froid était tombé, on pouvait percevoir son trouble. Quand le tableau pivota, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Harry était là, devant lui, ses cheveux cascadant jusqu'au bas de son dos, ses merveilleux yeux verts pétillants et ses lèvres rouges étirées en un timide sourire. Il ne put se retenir, il lui fonça dessus, le prenant dans ses bras. Harry s'accrocha au blond comme s'il allait s'envoler. Drago mesurant facilement un mètre quatre-vingt, et lui seulement un mètre soixante-dix, il pouvait facilement enfouir sa tête dans le cou de l'héritier Malfoy. Personne n'osa les approcher. Quand ils se reculèrent, le plus petit rougit violemment.

A suivre...

* * *

**Je suis sadique en ce moment, je coupe toujours dans les bons moments:p Review ? Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

Fils d'un lord

_**Réponse à Choupy** _: Cette histoire était déjà finie, elle trainait dans mon ordi depuis un an donc ... ça risque d'être chiant si je dois réecrire mais je peux t'expliquer ça vite: Si tu veux c'est un peu un roi/dictateur Tom et les mangemorts (je n'en parle pas dans l'histoire mais bon ils sont quand même là) sont en quelque sorte ses conseillers mais on sait que Tom n'écoute que lui-même. Rogue, ici n'est pas un mangemort mais un roi vampire. Voilà !

**Titre : Fils d'un lord**

**Auteur : Aange-noir**

**Correctrice : Delphine**

**Beta lectrice : Marie 33333**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitres : 3 je pense (mini-fic)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ! A part certains personnages et l'histoire.**

**Résumé : Tom Jedusor, père de Harry Tom Jedusor, sépare ce dernier de son meilleur ami à 12 ans. Comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles 5 ans plus tard ? Quand l'amour remplace l'amitié...**

Chapitre 2

Finalement, une furie arriva. Poussant Harry et s'accrochant fermement à Drago, Astoria était de retour. Le prince, abasourdi, se reprit vite, son visage redevenant impassible. Le blond, quant à lui, fusillait du regard sa fiancée, cette dernière gloussant comme un dindon en essayant de l'embrasser ou plutôt dans ce cas, de lui gober les amygdales...

Un garde du corps accompagna Harry à sa chambre. Ce dernier fit signe à Drago et laissa tomber un petit papier derrière la statue à l'effigie de son propre père, jouxtant ses appartements. Quand le prince disparu derrière la porte, le garde transplana. Drago envoya Astoria dans la grande salle malgré les protestations de celle-ci et prit le papier : _le mot de passe est : Serpensortia. _Ce mot de passe rappela à Drago le premier sort qu'il avait voulu lancer. Il l'avait amèrement regretté car Harry avait passé plus d'une heure à faire la conversation au serpent, l'oubliant totalement. Ne se sentant pas vraiment prêt, le jeune Malfoy rejoignit la grande salle dans le but de dîner. Il vit Harry arriver près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, s'asseyant à la table des professeurs. Lucius se leva alors dans le but de faire une annonce :

- Chers élèves, je me dois de vous faire part de deux bonnes nouvelles. La première est la venue du prince Harry Tom Jedusor qui va terminer son année scolaire dans notre école. La seconde est l'avance demandée par le père d'Astoria Greengrass, future Lady Malfoy qui fixe la date du mariage à demain après-midi, ce dernier voulant éviter que les vampires ne prévoient de saboter le mariage de sa fille. A présent, dînons.

Harry était... littéralement vert... Drago allait devoir se marier le lendemain et le regard suffisant que lui jetait Astoria le rendait fou de rage. Drago lui, avait pâlit tout au long du discours, il allait devoir épouser cette folle le lendemain ? C'était impossible ! Quand tout le monde quitta la grande salle, il échappa à sa « future épouse » pour rejoindre Harry. Ce dernier le voyant arriver courut dans ses appartements. C'est donc dépité que Drago regagna son propre dortoir. Une heure plus tard, il se rappela qu'il connaissait le mot de passe des appartements du prince, se flagellant mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il s'habilla sommairement et se rendit donc devant le tableau qui donnait accès à la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il prononça le mot de passe et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang...

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les draps autrefois blancs étaient maintenant écarlates. Les poignets tranchés du jeune homme saignaient abondement sous le coup d'un sort de fluidification. Le corps gémissait encore. Drago courut et prit Harry dans ses bras, et l'entendit alors murmurer quelque chose. Se penchant au-dessus de la bouche du brun, il perçu quelques bribes de phrases :

-..Ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi... marié avec cette pintade...toujours manqué...

Puis quelques mots qui firent bondir son cœur :

- je t'ai toujours aimé

Harry ferma les yeux. Un hurlement de pur douleur brisa le silence de la nuit, Drago aimait lui aussi Harry, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit par peur de son rejet et là, ce dernier lui annonçait qu'il l'aimait. Tout en lançant des sortilèges de cicatrisation à Harry, Drago lui avoua tout : son amour pour lui, son dégoût pour Astoria, le fait qu'il s'était préservé en espérant lui donner sa virginité, sa douleur pendant leur séparation... Tout ressortait, le blond avait fermé les yeux douloureusement, croyant l'avoir perdu à jamais quand une main vint caresser sa joue. Harry le regardait, les yeux embués par les larmes. Drago se pencha, effleurant ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser plus franchement. Le prince répondit tant bien que mal au baiser de son amour de toujours, les sensations le prenant sauvagement au cœur. Il mit fin au baiser, reposant sa tête sur le torse de Drago, épuisé, anémié mais surtout heureux.

* * *

Quand le jour vint les cueillir, la porte de la chambre fut défoncée. Le roi se tenait dans l'encadrement, horrifié par la quantité de sang sur les draps et le visage pâle de son fils. Il secoua ce dernier qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tombant face à deux orbes rouges. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se ressaisir et de fondre dans les bras de son père. Drago, que le mouvement avait réveillé, souriait gentiment quand le roi lui rappela qu'il devait se marier. Comme un condamné à mort, Drago se prépara. De son dortoir, il entendait les piaillements des filles qui aidaient Astoria à se vêtir.

Il était à présent devant l'autel, Astoria en face de lui, souriant trop pour son goût quand enfin la question fatidique arriva :

- Astoria Greengrass, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malfoy ?

- OUI ! Je le veux ! Hein Dray chéri !

- Bien. Drago Lucius Malfoy voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Astoria Greengrass ?

Le blond allait répondre quand un « NON » retentit dans la salle. Harry s'étant levé sous le regard incrédule de son père, il répéta à nouveau « non ».

- Drago n'épousera pas cette fille car moi le prince Harry Tom Jedusor exige la main de ce dernier.

- Mais il ne peut pas !, Hurla Astoria, hystérique.

- Oh que si, il le peut, susurra Drago, un sourire mystérieux flottant sur ses lèvres

- Mon prince êtes-vous sûr ?, demanda le prêtre.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, souffla son père menaçant.

- J'ai toujours aimé Drago et il est lui-même amoureux de moi, je veux vivre avec celui que j'aime.

Puis en fourchelangue, il continua :

- **Le sSsang ce matin sur les drapss, c'est parce que j'ai voulu attenter à ma vie en apprenant l'avance de leur mariage. Je refuse que mon amour me soit enlevé, sSSinon, je m'allierais aux vampires et je réussSssirais sSsansSs aucun remord, Père.**

- J'accepte d'offrir la main de Drago au prince, annonça Lucius Malfoy.

Astoria vociférant à l'encontre de Harry, des gardes virent la déloger de devant l'autel et Harry prit place face à Drago. La cérémonie continua, si bien que quand ils furent mari et …. Mari, une lumière blanche les entoura.

- Par merlin, c'est une union sorcière, ce sont des âmes sœurs !, cria le prêtre par-dessus le bruit de la foule.

Harry souriait, persuadé que sa vie allait vraiment commencer quand une explosion les prit par surprise. Le lord courut, attrapa Harry et plongea derrière l'autel avec son fils. Drago voulut les suivre, aider Tom à protéger Harry quand il fut attrapé par une horde de vampire qui se volatilisèrent dans la seconde.

-DRAGO !

Le hurlement de Harry brisa le silence. Le jeune prince pleurait, criait et frappait la poitrine de son père lui ordonnant de retrouver son époux. Tom ne prêta pas attention aux ordres de son fils, trop déstabilisé. Les vampires ayant enlevé le fils Malfoy avaient transplané mais pas leur roi... Severus Rogue, roi vampire, se tenait fièrement devant lui, le menton relevé, ses yeux noirs semblant voir au travers du lord. _Severus, _le seul ayant réussi à le déstabiliser, celui qui... Cette pensée fit trop mal à Tom tout comme les paroles qu'il entendit.

- Rend moi mon fils ou les Malfoy perdront le leur, prononça-t-il d'une voix calme.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De l'enfant que tu m'as pris !

- **CeSsSse SsSeverusSS !**

**- RendsSss-moi mon enfant.**

**- Il essSt à moi.**

**- JE l'ai porté ! SsSept moissS...**

**- Tu t'ess enfuisS.**

- **Te rappelleSs-tu ?**

_Flash-back_

_Tom Jedusor, enceint de deux mois, s'avança dans la salle du trône, les elfes de maison lui ayant annoncé la venue d'un visiteur. Il sursauta quand il vit que l'homme en question était Severus Rogue, son ennemi. _

_- Que veux-tu, sale vampire ?_

_- Je veux te faire une proposition._

_- Quelle est-elle ?_

_- Pendant un an, soit miens._

_- Tiens ? T'appartenir ? Je n'appartiens à personne, je suis le seul roi ici, toi et tes vampires semez le trouble dans mon royaume !_

_- Ton enfant, celui que tu portes au creux de toi, est mort._

_- MORT ? Il est toujours dans mon ventre, comment veux-tu qu'il soit mort ?_

_- Les elfes de maisons... Ashkan plus précisément... Il a versé du sang de sirène dans ta nourriture. J'ai voulu te prévenir. Ma prêtresse a senti le futur prince s'affaiblir. Je suis ici depuis près de quatre heures ! Ashkan a retenu Dobby, ton bébé est décédé._

_- NON ! _

_Tom se tint le ventre, victime d'une violente secousse, la douleur irradiant tout son être. Le vampire s'approcha et mordit le lord dans la nuque. Sa magie sortit de son corps pour se rendre dans celui du malade, tentant d'arrêter la douleur. Une boule d'énergie pure quitta le corps du roi, partant de son abdomen... Il cria, hurla, et pour la première fois, pleura la mort de son enfant. _

_Severus le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Comme hypnotisé, le sorcier se releva et embrassa langoureusement son vis-à-vis, suçant violemment sa langue, envoyant des frissons de plaisir au vampire. Il continua de l'embrasser puis lentement, pas à pas, ils s'effeuillèrent presque tendrement, le suceur de sang parcourant la peau de l'autre de ses dents puis de sa langue. _

_Tom finit par se retrouver au-dessus. Il descendit sa main vers l'intimité de son futur amant, se délectant de ses gémissements, regardant le corps sous lui se cambrer sous la caresse. Quand il arriva au sexe, il passa un doigt sur le gland suintant, continua sa course jusqu'au bas de la verge puis caressa les bourses. Severus, les yeux voilés par le désir, lui intima d'un mouvement de hanches de continuer, ce que Tom fit avec plaisir. Arrivant devant l'anus, il tourna autour avant de plonger un doigt à l'intérieur. Le vampire se cambra tellement qu'il pensa se briser la colonne. Les doigts s'enchaînant, il termina soigneusement de préparer son amant, puis il pénétra enfin le corps du roi vampire. Commençant immédiatement de rapides vas-et-viens, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la jouissance, criant le nom de l'autre. _

_Plus tard, sa tête reposant sur le torse de son amant, Severus prononça ces mots qui changèrent tout : « Cet enfant ne remplacera jamais ton enfant perdu ». Il le savait, sa prêtresse l'avait prédit, il porterait l'enfant du roi, il lui donnerait une puissance inouïe et une beauté à couper le souffle. _

_ Fin du flash-back _

À suivre...

**Voici la fin du chapitre 2, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours. Avis ? Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

Fils d'un lord

**Titre : Fils d'un lord**

**Auteur : Aange-noir**

**Correctrice : Delphine**

**Beta lectrice : Marie 33333**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitres : 3 je pense (mini-fic)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ! A part certains personnages et l'histoire.**

**Résumé : Tom Jedusor, père de Harry Tom Jedusor, sépare ce dernier de son meilleur ami à 12 ans. Comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles 5 ans plus tard ? Quand l'amour remplace l'amitié...**

**NDA: Je tiens à dire que je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à toutes les review des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte, je tiens juste à dire que je vous remercie tous pour vos review, je réponds quand même aux questions sur les chapitres pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui ne comprennent pas tout**

Chapitre 3

Tom n'avait jamais oublié son premier enfant qui n'avait jamais pu voir le jour. Son cœur se serra quand il pensa à la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Severus, à _**l'amour **_qu'il lui avait donné. Il regarda son ancien amant dans les yeux puis oubliant le fourchelangue :

- Pourquoi veux-tu me l'enlever ? M'enlever le dernier élément qui me raccroche à toi ?

Cette phrase coupa le souffle au vampire. Il se rappela la souffrance qu'il avait enduré quand il avait quitté Tom et leur enfant, il se rappela pourquoi il avait fait ça : Tom ne l'aimait pas. L'homme aux cheveux mis-longs réagit enfin.

- Le dernier élément qui te rattachait à moi ! M'as-tu prouvé une quelconque considération ? Le moindre amour ? Je ne me suis plus jamais nourrit de sang depuis le tien, je me suis juré de ne boire que le sang de celui que j'aimais...

Sa voix se brisa mais il continua.

- Tu sais Tom, je t'aurais tout donné. Ma vie, mon royaume, l'immortalité liée aux vampires, l'amour, un compagnon fidèle, une famille ! J'aurais sacrifié chaque chose étant mienne pour ta pauvre personne !

- Sev... Tu n'as pas bu depuis 17 ans !

- Que des ersatz... Cela ne remplacera jamais ton sang.

- Je t'avais proposé d'être mon compagnon ! Prince consort des ténèbres !

- Te rappelles-tu tes paroles ? Je vais te les rappeler moi ! _**« Deviens mon prince, ou quitte le palais. » **_Je sais que tu n'es pas d'un romantisme excessif mais tout de même, un pauvre titre ou je dois partir ? C'était ça ton idée ?

Tom bouillonnait de rage.

- Sombre idiot, vampire sans cervelle ! N'as-tu pas compris que par cette acceptation tu devenais mon époux ? Je n'allais pas me mettre à genoux et te demander : « Sev chéri, épouse-moi. » les yeux larmoyants et la lèvre tremblante ! J'ai encore la bague …

Il sortit de sa poche un simple anneau en platine, une seule inscription l'ornant : _**Pour l'éternité.**_

- Voilà ce que j'avais prévu de t'offrir avant de te faire l'amour comme jamais !

Tout le monde autour retenait sa respiration, les deux protagonistes les ayant oubliés, même Harry cherchait à comprendre la situation.

Severus devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà, balbutiant des mots incohérents, fixant l'anneau que Tom brandissait. Le ciel se couvrit. Personne ne bougea, trop occupé à fixer la bague. Le public ne remarqua pas que l'ambiance s'était considérablement refroidie. Un « pop » leur indiqua que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Severus se retourna et se glaça quand il avisa l'homme en face de lui... C'était le vampire auquel il avait confié la surveillance de Drago...

- Maître... Je suis venu le plus vite possible, le château vient d'être attaqué par les résistants ! Le prince Drago vient d'être enlevé !

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je t'avais moi-même confié la surveillance !

- Nos sortilèges n'ont rien détecté, nous les avons vus quand ils l'ont attrapé et transplané...

- NON !

Le cri de désespoir de Harry fit trembler toute l'assemblée. Le prince semblait perdu, horrifié et terriblement inquiet. Il était marié depuis à peine une heure et il allait peut-être se retrouver veuf... Il se refusait à songer à cette issue. Drago était son prince, il se devait de survivre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait commencé à pleurer. Tom se précipita vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs.

- Papa... sanglota Harry.

Severus regardait la scène, éloigné mais attendrit. Son bébé s'accrochait à son papa comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il eut envie de les prendre à son tour dans ses bras mais se résigna, _**Harry ne comprendrait pas**_ pensa-t-il. Ledit Harry releva la tête, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus et une révélation à peine murmurée retourna le vampire :

- Daddy...

Tom se recula brusquement, puis glissa son regard jusqu'à Severus. Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, regardait son enfant. Il finit par s'approcher à son tour et prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Oui, Daddy est là mon poussin.

Ce petit surnom qui ferait crier d'indignation un adolescent normal fit briller les yeux de Harry. Il avait désormais une famille complète, il ne lui manquait que son amour et il serait comblé.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard

Harry ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne pleurait plus... Il était vide et livide, dénué de toute envie de vivre... Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Drago... Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller quand son « Daddy » fit son apparition.

- Alors mon poussin... Ça ne va toujours pas mieux ?

- N...Non.

- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre, Drago est un Malfoy, il est fort, il s'en sortira !

- Il n'est pas comme les autres Malfoy, vous ne le connaissez pas ! J'en sais plus sur lui que même ses propres parents, non pas qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de lui ! En leur présence, il joue le parfait Malfoy, sans émotion, froid et distant, hautain et sarcastique. Avec moi, il est lui-même, le petit Drago qui a toujours eu peur du noir quand il était seul, ce Drago qui n'a jamais supporté l'orage... Ce garçon qui adore lire des romans d'amour... Oui, c'est de ce Drago-là que je suis tombé amoureux, ce n'est pas « Malfoy » que j'aime mais Dray'. Il est tout de même le plus fort de nous deux, il m'a toujours protégé, il a toujours été là pour prendre soin de moi et là je ne peux même pas lui rendre la pareille...

- Tu n'es pas obligé, mon fils, de toujours être fort. Dans la vie, tout grand homme a derrière lui une grande femme, disons que pour nos cas, derrière ce sont des hommes et que sans eux notre vie n'aurait plus de sens. Ne cache pas tes faiblesses mais ne t'effondres pas non plus, il va revenir, nous allons le retrouver.

- Tu as raison... Je descendrais pour le dîner, en attendant je vais prendre un bain, je pense que cela va me détendre.

* * *

- Severus, tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Bien sûr, mon amour.

Le vampire admirait la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Quand il avait raccompagné Tom et Harry, son ancien amant lui avait proposé de rester, puis de fil en aiguille ils étaient redevenus amants et Tom, refusant de le perdre une seconde fois, avait fait sa demande... Une demande dégoulinante d'amour mais qui avait tant ému Severus et qui avait donné un peu de joie à leur fils.

Il regrettait sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait subir à ce pauvre homme, le jetant, lui arrachant son enfant et l'empêchant de revoir son propre bébé. Il avait fait le malheur de cet homme et pourtant ce dernier lui avait pardonné. Il avait oublié pour croire en l'avenir, il voulait lui aussi croire en cet avenir, cette éternité avec l'homme qu'il aimait, car oui Tom avait appris l'amour. Il aimait tellement celui qui avait partagé sa vie plusieurs mois, le second père de son enfant.

Le sortant de ses pensées, Severus embrassa son amour, se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps chaud et ferme de son amant. Tom le porta dans la bibliothèque. Severus choisit un livre et ils le lurent tous deux, le lord lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son futur époux.

Quand l'heure du repas sonna, Harry rejoignit ses parents dans la salle à manger. Il essaya sans grand succès d'avaler quelque chose pour ne pas qu'on lui reproche de se laisser dépérir. Severus regardait faire son fils... Il semblait réellement sans vie sans le blond, comme si sa vie était partie avec lui. Un grand éclair traversa la salle à manger. Tom voulu attraper Harry mais celui-ci se dégagea et s'éloigna. Il regarda ses parents :

- Je suis désolé, je dois le retrouver.

Et il disparut, transplanant ailleurs. Tom laissa échapper un rugissement de fureur. Severus l'attrapa par le cou pour le calmer et se pressa contre lui. Le lord sombre avait perdu toute conscience, son instinct parlant pour lui :

- Te rebelles-tu, porteur?

- Je ne te défis pas.

- Alors soumet-toi !

Le roi vampire, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son compagnon, s'agenouilla aux pieds de celui-ci et mit sa tête contre les jambes de l'autre. Tom, satisfait de la capitulation de son amant, le releva et le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant durement. Il l'empoigna et l'emmena dans la chambre où ils s'aimèrent passionnément.

A suivre...

**Voici le chapitre 3, il y en aura en fait 4 mais le 4e contient un court épilogue. Bisous et pensez à mes reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fils d'un Lord

**Titre : Fils d'un lord**

**Auteur : Aange-noir**

**Correctrice : Delphine**

**Beta lectrice : Marie 33333**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitres : 4 (mini-fic)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ! A part certains personnages et l'histoire.**

**Résumé : Tom Jedusor, père d'Harry Tom Jedusor sépare ce-dernier de son meilleur ami à 12 ans. Comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles 5 ans plus tard ? Quand l'amour remplace l'amitié...**

Chapitre 4 & Epilogue

De son côté, Harry se trouvait devant une ténébreuse demeure. Il avança lentement jusqu'à atteindre le palier et entra sans frapper, poussant la lourde porte grinçante. L'anarchie régnait dans chaque pièce, comme si un ouragan avait ravagé la maison. Le jeune prince chercha la magie de son amour partout dans cette maison. Quand l'éclair était apparu, il avait eu une vision venant de Drago, mettant en scène cet endroit. Descendant vers la cave, il sentit un vif pic de souffrance le traverser. Commençant à courir, il sauta les rangées de marches, voulant arriver au plus vite au bas de la maison. Il sentait la présence de Drago, il savait qu'il était là et qu'il avait la possibilité de le sauver, de lui prouver qu'il était digne de lui.

Quand il arriva enfin à destination, un cri effroyable déchira le silence pesant de l'endroit.

_La voix de Drago ! _

Harry défonça presque la porte derrière laquelle il trouva son époux accroché par des chaînes en argent contre un mur de charbons ardents. L'odeur nauséabonde de chair brûlée emplissait l'endroit. Il savait que cette odeur provenait de Drago. Prenant sur lui, il envoya valser le vampire qui tenta de l'arrêter, comme animé d'une force qui n'était pas la sienne.

Harry mit à terre chaque vampire se trouvant au travers de son chemin puis il détacha Drago, l'allongeant sur le ventre pour voir son dos. Ce qu'il vit le choqua au plus profond de lui-même. Le dos était décharné, la chair à vif, le sang dégoulinant, le pus des anciennes blessures recouvrant les bords des coupures. Il y avait diverses brûlures plus ou moins graves. Il lança une multitude de sorts pour aider son amour. Le blond, lui, gémissait de douleur. Chaque minuscule partie de son dos semblait transpercée par un fer chauffé à blanc, mais l'odeur de Harry le rassurait, avec lui, il avait moins peur. Le dos de Drago guérissait à vue d'œil mais il sombra tout de même dans l'inconscience.

Harry transplana quasi immédiatement au palais, portant son époux jusque dans sa chambre personnelle avant d'hurler à l'aide. Ses deux pères arrivèrent au pas de course puis voyant la souffrance peinte sur le visage de Drago, ils agirent. Tom appela le meilleur médicomage du pays et Severus lui fit boire du sang vampirique pour accélérer encore plus sa guérison. Harry lui faisait fréquemment des transferts de magie pure, évitant ainsi à son amour de perdre de trop grandes quantités de sa magie. Le blond ne reprenait toujours pas conscience.

Quand le médicomage arriva enfin, il mit tout le monde à la porte, prétextant un besoin de calme autour du patient. Harry tournait comme un lion en cage, tremblant de peur pour son mari, enrageant de ne pouvoir l'aider. Tom et Severus tentèrent par tous les moyens de l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait...

Quand enfin un moment après, la porte se rouvrit, Harry se propulsa à l'intérieur, voulant voir l'état de son amour. Ce dernier était allongé simplement, les bras le long du corps, le teint pâle... Son corps semblait sans vie.

- Mon prince, votre époux a subit de nombreuses tortures. Il s'est lui-même plongé dans ce coma magique pour se soulager. De plus, je me dois de vous informer de sa qualité nouvelle de Vampire. Il a bu une quantité importante de sang vampirique, ce qui à mené le Prince Drago à une transformation totale. Il aura besoin de votre soutien et de votre sang. En temps normal vous auriez eu besoin de la potion des calices pour régénérer votre sang plus rapidement mais le fait que vous soyez un demi-vampire de part votre père porteur, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je repasserais demain pour voir s'il y a du changement, expliqua le docteur.

Harry remercia l'homme et s'allongea auprès de l'amour de sa vie. Son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration,. Le brun posa sa tête dessus, enfouissant son nez près des tétons du blond, appréciant la douceur et la merveilleuse odeur de son homme.

Un mois passa ainsi, rythmé par les visites du docteur et les crises de Harry.

Par un matin ensoleillé, le blond ouvrit enfin les yeux, tombant directement face à deux prunelles émeraude. Harry poussa un hurlement de joie, se jetant sur Drago tout en l'embrassant à en perdre la raison. Le blond lui rendit son baiser avec joie, redécouvrant des sensations oubliées. Tom et Severus, qui avaient entendu le cri, tombèrent sur cette scène, heureux de voir leur fils à nouveau réellement vivant. Ils se retirèrent sans faire de bruit, prévenant tout de même le médicomage pour qu'il examine leur beau-fils.

Le médecin se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre, réprimandant gentiment le jeune prince, l'accusant de vouloir étouffer son patient sous les baisers. Après divers tests, le docteur déclara enfin Drago hors de danger et rétabli. Il leur conseilla tout de même de ne pas s'épuiser, riant sous les rougissements intempestifs des deux jeunes gens. Harry se recoucha auprès de Drago, se blottissant contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Aux alentours de 17 heures, le roi vampire vint les voir, sentant la détresse d'un des siens. En effet, Drago se tenait accroupi au dessus de son fils, toutes canines sorties et semblait lutter contre son envie de mordre dans le cou parfait de son aimé. Harry, lui, dormait paisiblement, ne semblant pas se douter du danger. Severus voulu avancer mais Drago gronda, se penchant encore plus près de sa « proie ». Ce grondement réveilla Harry qui comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se produire. Mû par l'instinct, il tendit son cou vers le blond, l'invitant silencieusement à le mordre mais Drago ne céda pas à la tentation alors le prince utilisa la persuasion :

- Est-ce que mon amour accepterait d'apaiser ce feu qui ronge mes veines en l'aspirant hors de moi ?, souffla-t-il sensuellement.

L'effet fut immédiat car Drago transperça sa gorge à l'aide de ses canines. Severus, gêné d'assister à cet acte intime, se retira.

Pendant ce temps, le blond aspirait de grandes gorgées de sang pur, faisant gémir de plaisir son amour. Quand il eut fini, une fière érection déformait le tissu de son boxer. Il dénuda Harry, occupé à caresser chaque parcelle accessible de son corps. Tous deux nus, ils se frottèrent vigoureusement, haletants et gémissants. Le vampire descendit le long du corps de son futur amant, faisant miauler celui-ci avant de le prendre directement en bouche. Sa cavité buccale faisait de longs vas et viens sur la hampe dressée du prince, le faisant trembler de plaisir. Il le mena une première fois à la jouissance, aspirant chaque gouttelette du précieux liquide. Il descendit ensuite encore sa langue, la plongeant entre les globes de chairs du brun qui cria sous l'effet nouveau. Il humidifia l'entrée, essayant d'y faire pénétrer sa langue, se repaissant du goût de son amour. Enfin, il le pénétra d'un doigt, le préparant avec patience. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt rejoignirent le premier, écartant les chairs pour sa future entrée. Quand il l'eut suffisamment préparé, il passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, poussant son gland à l'intérieur du fourreau de chair brûlant, faisant gémir doucement Harry. Son sexe entra complètement dans le brun qui laissait les larmes inonder ses joues, se sentant déchiré en deux. Drago lécha les gouttes d'eau salées, les vénérant comme chaque chose venant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il commença des vas et viens endiablés, envoyant le brun dans les abîmes du plaisir. Il jouit au plus profond de son amant suivi de ce dernier, le marquant de sa semence et il retomba sur son corps.

_Je ne vous dirais pas qu'il n'y eut pas de disputes, je ne vous dirais pas non plus que la mort ne les cueillit jamais. 50 ans plus tard, Tom et Severus s'éteignaient, le vampire ayant cessé de boire du sang, refusant même les ersatz. Ils avaient vécu une longue vie heureuse. 100 ans après leur mort, Drago et Harry estimèrent avoir bien vécu. Ils se suicidèrent ensembles, plantant chacun un pieu dans le cœur de l'autre, voulant rester ensemble dans l'au-delà. Personne ne pleura leur mort, comprenant qu'ils avaient tiré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de la vie et que l'éternité pouvait être très ennuyante. Un fils unique était né de leur union, prénommé Nathaniel. Il régna en roi juste avec sa femme à ses côtés. La lignée ne s'éteignit jamais, et le peuple garda toujours à l'esprit que l'amour pouvait faire vivre éternellement... Dans les esprits et les cœurs de tous._

~Fin~

**Je suis trooooooooooop triste que ce soit fini mais voilà, j'ai aimé écrire cette mini fic, elle était mon défouloir, et je suis heureuse de vous la faire partager, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis.**


End file.
